Loyalty to my mother
by Mrotrax
Summary: Darker revenge fic. Kushina raises her son to avenge his father, clan and assassinate the elders. But when trapped in the object of his hate and falling in love, can their will last? I don't own Naruto
1. Lullaby of hatred

**Loyalty to my mother**

**Summary:** He was raised to destroy the village that dishonored his father and destroyed his mother's homeland, but when trapped in the object of his hatred and placed under the surveillance of the Hokage's beautiful assistant, Naruto's unbreakable will starts to shake...

Meanwhile, Kushina wishes for son's happiness and questions if what she's doing is what Minato would've truly wanted….

_Somewhere in the edge of Fire Country…._

A 6 year old boy slashed a straw dummy clean in half with a rusty kunai, panting all the way. His fists were bloody and gnawed to the bone, several men twice his age in a pile behind him being the cause of that. Not one of them would be getting up anytime soon without medical aid.

Clapping filled his ears. The boy turned to see his mother smiling at him as she headed over towards him.

"All right, my big, strong man!" She said. "That's enough for day. Time for bed."

"I'm not sleepy, mommy!" Naruto hollered as he fought in vain to escape his mother. He knew it was pointless, but his child's pride made him refuse back from anything without a fight.

"Like, no!" Kushina hissed at her stubborn son. They ran around circles for several minutes before Kushina smirked.

She then started running backwards, quickly catching her son

Kushina picked up her son and started singing him a lullaby as she walked over to his bedroom:

"_Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep"_

She laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead as her apprentices Kurenai, Anko and Shizune appeared to help aid her in putting Naruto to sleep. As usual, he was as stubborn as an Akmichi in an all-you-can-eat buffet when it came to resting.

"I can still train!" Naruto fought. "I'm goanna be stronger than daddy ever was, then no one will disrespect us again!"

__"_Guileless son,  
>I'll shape your belief<br>And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<br>But you'll always follow the voices beneath…."_

_"Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
>Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me" <em>Kurenai, Anko and Shizune sang alongside their mistress. 

Kushina's mind then flashed towards the two people she despised the most; her brother Sano and Megumi, the woman who had seduced him into selling out her husband and homeland to those three advisors. Her blood boiled as she clenched her fist. 

"_Guileless son,  
>Your spirit will hate her<br>The flower who married my brother, the traitor  
>And you will expose his puppeteer behavior<br>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty!_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
>Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me"<em>

Naruto started closing his eyes, but the memory of how the men outside had badmouthed his father spurred him on. He needed to get stronger faster, so no one would dare mock his family again.

"But, mommy!"

Kushina smiled softly at her son. He had his father's unmatched determination and her stubbornness…a perfect mix, she thought.

_"Hush, child  
>Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep"_

"Some fights aren't worth fighting." Anko reminded her surrogate brother, stroking his hair as Kurenia stroked his cheeks and Shizune got his teddy bear.

They each kissed him of the cheek before they moved away to allow his mother to tuck him in.

"_Guileless son  
>Each day you grow older<br>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<br>Will die in returning the birthright he stole!_

_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
>Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me."<em>

Kushina truly was impressed by her son's progress. He was as strong as his father had been as a Chunnin and no one could last him in a fist-fight. At this rate, he'd be able to annihilate the false 'will of fire' without breaking a sweat by his 13th birthday. 

"I'll lick then all, mommy…" Naruto yawned with a smile on his face as he finally closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow.

Kushina, tears in her eyes, kissed her son once more before finishing her lullaby.

_"Hush, child  
>the darkness will rise from the deep<br>and carry you down into sleep…."_

Kushina turned off her son's lamp as she headed towards her own bedroom, wiping the tears from her face. Her apprentices stayed behind to give her space and make sure Naruto fell asleep.

Before lying down, Kushina looked out the window and stared at the lights of the village not too far. The same village that was the object of her hate, her son's training and that the one man she ever loved had died protecting.

"Minato…" she whispered towards the sky. "Your wishes will be fullfilled."

**Author's Notes**

The song is Modred's Lullaby by Heather Dale.

Next time: Along with Kurenai, Naruto infiltrates Konoha to begin his family's revenge and meets both his first true friend along with the future love of his life. Sano and Megumi are revealed and details of what really happened that fateful night are revealed…

Vengeance in Konoha: Naruto's Academy days begin!


	2. Vengance in Konoha: Academy

**Loyalty to my mother**

Sorry it took so long, SAIT's getting busy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, narusaku and kibahina would be cannon, Sasuke would be a genuine best-friend who never left the village and Tobi would've been the main villain.

Read and review, I'll take suggestions for fight ideas, but the finale will have Kushina vs. Danzo and Naruto vs. Yami Naruto. Leave suggestions in reviews.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2:** **Vengence in Konoha: Naruto's Academy years begin**

Konoha Academy Gates

_7 years later…._

"Act natural." Kurenai instructed her charge.

"I'm trying, but these robes are itchy and I look stupid in them!" Naruto hissed as he struggled in his very expensive looking robes. "Why do I have to wear these?"

"So that no one will suspect you have any relation to your parents." Kurenai reminded him. She then smiled; he looked rather handsome in these robes. "Besides, a wealthy playboy must look the part, to a certain extent."

"You hate playboys." Naruto reminded her. "In fact, aside from me and that Asuma guy you hate all guys."

Kurenai bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Have a good first day." She smiled. "And remember your story: You're from the Namiuzu clan; your mother is a princess, your father died in the 3rd war and your grandfather left everything to you. You want to do your father proud and most of all…keep your chakra to 2 tails, no more!"

"Right, big sister Kurenai." Naruto saluted, only to be lightly punched.

"Don't act cheeky. Shizune will take you to the mansion after school."

"No promises on the cheeky." Naruto smirked before he headed for the door.

_Watch out Konoha! _Naruto smirked as he walked in. _Here comes Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Um, I mean, Namiuzu!_

"Why the hell didn't I take Nary to his first day?" Anko glared across the breakfast table.

"Anko, sweetie…" Kushina smiled as she ate her ramen. "Don't be in such a rush. You'll be back in Konoha soon enough. Besides, in all honesty, if someone with your reputation was seen escorted such a wealth looking boy to school, wouldn't you be suspicious?"

Anko pouted before returning to her dango. She hated it when her big sister was right.

"Then again," Kushina laughed. "Don't get too patient. Otherwise, you're not the same little girl."

The two burst into laughter.

"Any word from Shizune yet?" Anko asked.

"She and granny will be throwing a party in Konoha for Naruto." Kushina explained after she finished the broth of her ramen.

"I still can't believe Tsunade went along with this!" Anko smiled. "How'd you do it?"

Kushina smiled.

"Being an MIA ninja has its advantages." She explained as she poured some sake for herself and Anko. "No one's bothered to track the clan or Minato's wealth. All I needed to do was pay off all her debts and some blackmail on the more reluctant owners. These rich people and their affairs!"

"I hear that, sis!" Anko smiled. "A toast to Naruto! Phase 1 is complete!"

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Namiuzu!" The young boy introduced himself. "I like ramen, hearing ninja stories from my mom and I especially like the ramen from the restaurant not to far from here! But I hate 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to boil, tyrants and traitors. My hobbies include practicing, eating ramen and my dream is become not only a great daimyo, but a great ninja as well!"

"Thank you very much, Naruto." Iruka smiled. "Please take a seat."

One girl caught Naruto's eye and he sat next to her.

She had long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red outfit with a circular clan symbol. But what really Naruto drew to her was her large forehead; it was practically screaming 'kiss me.'

"She's out of your league." A familiar voice said.

"Ino, be nice." Another, softer voice whispered.

"Ino! Hinata!"

Naruto embraced the Yamakana and Hyuga heiresses in a warm bear hug, not noticing the blush on their faces.

"Do you three know each other?" Mizuki asked.

"Know them?" Naruto answered. "They're my best friends! Hinata saved me from kidnappers once!"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." Ino explained. "My…former…best friend. Boy troubles."

The Haruno clan had always been close to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Naruto could already imagine his mother praising him for choosing Sakura for his first crush….

"She likes him." Hinata pointed at a boy with hair like that of a duck's butt. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's little brother."

Naruto got a good look at his god-brother, initially eager to see how cool he looked. His dreams of a fellow spiky haired, cheerful trouble-maker died a quick but painful death.

"He doesn't look so cool." Naruto noted. "What's he got that I don't?"

"A legendary clan and kekkei-genkai that everyone can understand, for starters." Ino smiled. "Seriously, what the heck was the Namiuzu's? Water and wind making whirlpool?"

"Hardy har-har, Ino." Naruto grumbled before turning his attention to class. He hated it when she teased him. Why couldn't she have been like Hinata: one of those painfully shy girls who blushed/fainted whenever he was near?

"Sano!" Megumi hollered at her husband. "We're late for the meeting!"

"Coming, honey!" Sano Uzumaki said as he adjusted his robe. "There, let's go."

They ran into the council room and waited for the third Hokage to bring the meeting to order.

"It is my great pleasure," Sarutobi smiled, "to announce that my female student has returned to Konoha."

The council was shocked, but burst into applause. With Tsunade back, they had a Sannin, and a Sannin meant no serious trouble for a while, especially considering Tsunade was the granddaughter of the village's founding father.

"But there's a catch…."

All the clan heads slumped. They'd known this was too good to be true….

"She's entered the services of the youngest prince of the Land of Fire." Sarutobi explained. "He got his grandfather to pay off her financial…problems…"

"Sensei, stop it."

The slug princess herself then strode into the room, her apprentice and pet pig not too far behind.

"The prince begged me to train him." Tsundae answered bluntly. "He's a stubborn brat, but a good kid, as you'll see tonight. He's inviting the whole village to a gala. In fact, he begged that the councils show up."

The council was a little surprised by the boy's invitation, but all accepted the invitation and hurried to get ready for the evening.

"You sure they bought it?" Shizune asked after Sarutobi left for his afternoon walk.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." Tsunade smiled evilly.

They hated lying to Sarutobi, but knew this was in the village's best interest. If Kushina's plan succeeded, Dan and Nawaki's dreams would come true and Sarutobi's paradise reign would return.

As he readied himself for the upcoming evening gala, Naruto smiled in giddiness of seeing Ino, Hinata and Sakura again. The first two were his best friends and if he played his cards right, Sakura may grow to like him.

Not only that, but so far, the plan had hit no hitches. Everyone believed his back-story, he was doing well for a 'first timer' and he had impressed Iruka by acing the history pop quiz and eating enough ramen to feed a small army. In fact, Naruto could swear that some fan-girls had followed him all the way home.

His mother would be so proud of him, as Shizune said when she tricked him into Sakura caught his eye.

"Today's a good day." Naruto smiled as he sprayed some cologne and snipped off some excess hair.

He then felt an unfamiliar presence.

"Come out, now."

Two young men with ANBU ROOT mask appeared. Naruto cringed at the symbol of Danzo's tools and fought the urge to tear these intruders apart.

Out of all his targets, Naruto hated Danzo the most. The man talked about world peace and working in Konoha's best interest, but in Naruto's mind, anyone who took away the free will of orphans didn't deserve to breathe. Suffice to say, Naruto was looking very forward to ripping Danzo limb from limb.

Until then, he had to patient. Not an easy task for a boy who was raised to fight for truth and the vision of the village his parents desired.

"I must ask you to answer a few questions for us." Said one in a mask

"And I must ask you to get the hell off of my property." Naruto snapped. "I have to be somewhere in a few seconds, your boss is expecting me."

One of the men slumped and fell to the ground.

A strange creature then burst through the ground and tried to slice Naruto's neck open. Had anyone else but Anko and Shizune trained him, Naruto would've have been seriously hurt.

"Fu, we're supposed to take him alive!"

Naruto swung a weapon onto the puppet, which it intercepted with one of its scythes. The two exchanged blows for several minutes before Naruto leapt above and swung his newly revealed scissors sideways, decapitating the puppet.

"Let's see what this does!"

Naruto then stabbed the seal on its forehead.

The blonde coughed up his blood and struggled to breathe. He coughed and gagged on the red fluid of life before he fell onto his back, his eyes rolling into permanent grey.

"Fu!" the other man roared as he tore off his gloves, revealing purple fists. Naruto had no time to think what that meant before a fist was swung towards him. He narrowly dodged it, forcing the attacker to hit the wall, which darkened upon impact.

"Oh crap…" Naruto swore as the wall disintegrated from the intruder's punch. "Those must be those tiny poisonous bugs Anko warned me about…. This means, you got to be Torune Aburame."

"Correct."

"Why the heck are you working for Danzo?" Naruto asked. "You're father was a great ninja in the 3rd and 4th's time, you could be a normal ninja. Why do you follow that scumbag who treats you as a tool and kills innocent people?"

"Fool!" Tourne laughed. "Lord Danzo is looking in Konoha's best interests, my father would be proud of me. As for the innocents, sacrifice is everything to ninja. Not that an outsider like you would understand."

"My father gave his life to defend this village." Naruto hissed. "He was going clean it up, but the fox demon destroyed that dream. I'm here to finish what he started. After the elders and several civilians, your boss is next on my hit list."

"Why are you telling me this?" Torune asked. "You must know I'll tell Lord Danzo everything you've said."

"Easy." Naruto smiled evilly as he grabbed a kunai. "Because I know you'll be dead in three hours."

"We'll see, boy." Torune smiled as he beckoned Naruto. "I'm the top ninja in ROOT with Fu's death. I doubt a brat like you could kill me."

"Who said I'd kill you?" Naruto smirked.

The boy then raced forward and engaged Torune in hand to hand combat, kicking his hands and punching anywhere they could. Torune's bugs instinctively began covering their master, and sooner or later, Naruto was a second too late to stop a wind-chakra enhanced punch from landing. 

Before hitting the floor, Naruto swung his scissors and slashed Torune across the face. Both combatants were sent reeling and jumped back onto feet.

After cleaning the blood from his face, Torune then started tearing off his jacket and shirt, his skin turning purple as he did. He then noticed his quarry had vanished.

"You're coming with me." Torune growled. "There's no use hiding."

Torune then glanced and realized he was in a hall of paintings. Running throughout the halls, he tried to maintain his cool, but various creaks made him uneasy. This continued for a good few minutes.

"I just wanted to be alone…."

Fowl energy filled the area and Torune had only a second before an ax kick sent him flying through several walls.

"I asked you to leave…"

Torune grabbed the fist and his bugs began their duty before he was sent flying with another fist. When he recovered, he saw was at least a mile away from the mansion and was bleeding all over.

Naruto screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground. Torune smirked as he walked towards the mysterious boy.

"Pretty good acting, huh?" Naruto smiled with a cheeky grin.

Torune cringed. This kid was acting the whole time…? He then cringed at what he saw:

The purple had vanished on his prey's body.

"I-imp…"

"Impossible? No poison works on me." Naruto told Torune. "Your bugs are no exception."

Naruto stabbed Torune in the leg before punching him to the ground, some of his hatred for Danzo leaving him with every hit. Torune was then thrown onto his back, only to grunt in pain as his hands and arms were stabbed with kunai, sticking him to the floor. Naruto then slammed his palms onto Torune's body. A circular pattern appeared on the wounded ROOT agent's chest.

"A special contract seal." He explained. "I sealed what enables you to hold the bugs in your body. You've taken the antidote, so you'll survive the poison they use. As for the pain of them leaving you…. Well, I'm in a merciful mood, so I'll personally make sure you don't feel most of it."

"Who…what are you?" Torune asked as fear enveloped him for the first time in a long time.

The boy, cracking his knuckles, smiled evilly as red chakra surrounded him and his wounds healed up.

"Your boss' worst nightmare and dream come true."

The last thing Torune saw before he lost consciousness was the outline of an infamous fox demon.

"Oh great." Naruto hissed as he spied how bloody and torn his robes were, as well as how ruined the east part of his mansion was. "Now I got to change and hire Tazuna to fix up the damage….again. Thanks a lot, ROOT ass-wipes."

Naruto clapped his hands.

"Enishi!"

A young man, barely in his twenties, with chalk white hair and a sword at his side, appeared instantly.

"Yes, young master?"

Naruto pointed to the dead ANBU and his unconscious comrade.

"Tell Gein he can use the blonde guy for whatever he wants." Naruto answered. "Send the other one to Anko."

"I have an alternate outfit for you." Enishi remarked as he threw a package to his master.

"Enishi…" Naruto smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Fail." Enishi smiled. "…Miserably, I might add."

Not three minutes later, Naruto emerged in a new outfit.

"Looking good, young master." Enishi smiled as checked his watch. "Just in time too, the guests are awaiting you."

"Thanks Enishi." Naruto smiled before turning back, an uneasy look on his face. "Hey can I ask…."

"You need advice?" Enishi asked. "Sure, as long as it doesn't involve money or girls."

"Should've known." Naruto sighed.

Einish heard a crack in his chest and slouched as Naruto headed to greet the public.

"Wow." The white-haired man noted, surprised. "That…kind of…hurt my feelings….a…little bit…."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for just a moment!" Tsundae announced. "It is my pleasure to introduce the newest clan head of Konoha…Naruto Namiuzu!"

Naruto, now in a shining white tuxedo and hat, emerged from the curtain, flowers and fireworks accompanying him. He tipped his hat to the crowd before tap-dancing to the podium as he grabbed a glass from a server.

Sano froze at the sight of the boy.

"Sano?" Megumi asked her husband. "What's wrong?"

"That boy…" Sano whispered. "There's something…familiar about him."

Sano wasn't alone. All clan heads and elders sensed something familiar about their newest ally. Aside from Hiashi Hyuuga and Inochi Yamakana, no one realized were the resemblance came from.

"Sorry I'm late folks," Naruto announced as he took a swig from his glass, "There was an accident in the…um, too much information. Just to alert you all, the east side is undergoing renovations, so please report to my secretary, Enishi Yukishiro, for any and all directions."

He pointed to his right-hand man, who had picked himself up from depression after a quick drink of sake.

"This is a party, so I'll make the intro short." Naruto explained. "I'd just like to say, thank you to everyone for welcoming me to Konoha. I think I'm goanna like it here. I hope you'll help me"

The crowd burst into applause.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" He smiled as he returned his glass to the waiter. "I am called 'playboy' for a reason. No worries; all will leave in the state they came in. Enjoy and mingle!"

Naruto then jumped from the podium and landed on his feet. After un-wrinkling his tux and wiping off some dust, he walked over to Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"Enjoying the party, ladies? I was worried it might be too stiff…"

"Oh, it's not stiff at all, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "This is really nice, thank you for inviting us."

"The pleasure of being in the mere presence of three lovely ladies is all mine." Naruto smiled as he kissed Sakura's hand.

"This is great!" Ino smiled. "I haven't seen a party this big since the festival of the fou…"

Ino stopped herself when Hinata nudged and glared her.

"What Ino means…" Hinata explained, "is that we don't have many parties in the village."

"Really? I'll have to change that." Naruto smiled before motioning onwards. "Can I interest you three lovely ladies in a tour?"

Danzo was now more than suspicious. The boy was supposed to have no ninja training, even if he had trained beforehand, that jump should've still hurt him.

"Where the hell are Fu and Torune?" Danzo hissed silently, sipping a drink, his glare on Naruto never vanishing throughout the evening. If Naruto noticed, he didn't make it obvious.

That evening, Naruto escorted Sakura home, making friendly chatter with her mother Rin, who quickly grew to like the young prince who obviously held a liking for her daughter.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Mother and daugther smiled. "Thanks for the lovely evening."

"Wait…" Naruto mumbled. "Sakura….if you're not too busy, would you…like….to…go out with me?"

Sakura considered her choices: She 'loved' Sasuke, but Naruto was much nicer and

"Give the boy a chance Sakura." Rin smiled. "Not everyday a prince asks you out."

"YAHOO!" Naruto smiled. "I got a date!"

He then realized something

"WHAT'LL I WEAR?"

Torune awoke chained to a chair with Anko and Kushina grinning madly at him, kunai aimed at his manhood.

"Talk." Kushina commanded. "We want to know everything about Danzo and the elders. Schedules, favorite foods, shady business, anything."

Torune refused, although he silently cowered when he saw Anko's smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this…."

Torune screamed like a little girl for hours before he finally caved in.

**Next time:** The first assassination! Naruto puts his training to the test in a bid to assassinate Homura, who arranged for his mother's banishment and is now plotting with Kumo to sell Hanabi.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is approached by someone who offers to tell him what really happened that fateful night. Naruto gains two additional allies as the council realizes someone is out for them.

**Preview for:** Hyuuga and Uzumaki strike back! Second thoughts begin rising!

"_Why are you doing this?" Homura asked._

"_I love my mother." Naruto smiled. "You destroyed her."_

"_What if she told you to destroy what you love? Would you?"_

_Naruto paused, thinking of the elder's words…._

Read and Review!

Sakura is Naruto's love interest and will have much more dialogue in the next chapter. Some of Sano and Megumi's past will be revealed next chapter.


	3. Allies and Assassination

Loyalty to my mother

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Read and Review

I am so sorry for the delay. J-Gundam will soon be updated as well.

Remember what I said about dark? Well, this chapter gets graphic

**Chapter 3: Allies and Assassination: Hyuuga and Uzumaki strike back!**

It had been a week since the Namiuzu gala, and life was going well for Naruto.

Except for the fact that Anko had decided to crash at the mansion.

Naruto loved all three of his big sisters, but one of the things he had been looking forward to about his mission was having a mansion all to himself. Today was among the worst days.

Anko and Kurenai, on vacation, had decided to catch up on their soaps on a big screen TV. This would usually be no problem, except for some reason, the remote was missing.

"So what makes you so sure I lost the remote?' Naruto asked as the scoured the room.

"Because you're you." Kurenai answered bluntly, amused by Anko's frantic search for the remote. Normally, she would've reminded her best friend of the channel buttons…but today, she felt like being evil.

"Just because I lost that sword…"

"And the toothpaste, and that earth-scroll, and my bikini and the waffle-iron!" Anko reminded him.

"I've changed…wait, we have a waffle iron?" Naruto started. "You wear a bikini?"

"Had." Enishi corrected his master as he served Anko a cool drink. "It was last seen in your possession three months ago, young master. Around the same time you finally got your killing move for Danzo down."

_Underground Passageway_

A masked man whistled 'Moutain King' as he cleaned his surgical tools, having finished lobotomizing and skinning Fu's corpse.

Gein was the son of Mukade, a rouge puppeteer from Sand that Minato killed years before he became Hokage. Unlike his father's more conventional puppets, Gein was more into flesh and blood puppets, like his idol Sasori of the Red. He studied Chiyo's notes on human manipulation before Kushina found him and offered him the perfect job….

But all work and no play makes a dull boy, and Gein had been having the time of his life with one woman who shared his love of blood and guts.

"Guess who?"

Speak of the devil, he mused as two hands covered his eyes and a warm body rubbed his back.

"Anko, can you please stop sneaking up on me when I'm working." Gein groaned as he kissed his lover's hands. "Usually I love you distracting me, but if you do it too much; Lady Kushina will lob off my head."

Anko pulled up her lover's mask and gave him a warm kiss before asking;

"So, how go the clones?"

Gein sighed before looking at what remained of the corpses.

"Well, if we need a copy of Ino with red hair or Koharu in her youth, fine I guess…" Gein started. "Brat didn't leave me much to work with. The skin was the most useful thing I got. Then again, peeling is the best part…."

"Oh, Gein-sweetie…" Anko cooed. "I love when you talk blood. How about you, me and Shizune take a break?"

Gein smiled at Anko as he put his tools down and walked out the door with her.

'_Eat your heart out, pops.'_ He smirked.

_Uchiha District_  
>"What would you say if I told you what really happened that night?" the masked woman asked for the 2nd time.<p>

Sasuke had come home to find himself chained to a chair as a masked woman with blood-red hair standing over him. She had also covered his mouth with her hand and held a kunai to his neck, preventing him from moving.

"Your brother didn't kill the clan." She bluntly hissed. "Not by himself and not out of lust power. The elders forced him to murder everyone, but another Uchiha who was thought dead aided him."

He'd desperately wanted to not believe a word she said, but she pointed out several flaws in his thinking:

Why spare only him? Why suddenly kill everyone? How come no one had come after him to finish what Itachi started?

"I'm doing this for your mother, godson." The figure said as she removed her hand and called back her chains. "Namiuzu can help you."

She then vanished in a spiral, leaving Saskue alone in his thoughts.

_The Konoha Uzumaki Mansion_

"Sano, dear?" Megumi called for her husband, finding him looking at a photo on the kitchen table. "Can't sleep?"

"Not a wink." Sano smiled sadly. "You should go back to bed, the baby needs its rest."

"Not until you tell me whats bothering you."

"Something about that Namiuzu boy…." Sano admitted in defeat. "Reminds me of sis."

Megumi smiled sadly at her husband before she kissed his head and ushered him back to bed.

When they'd met, he was barely 8 years old and clutched to his older sister's leg and stuttered whenever he talked. The trauma of war, no doubt. Slowly but surely, he'd grown into a strapping and devilishly handsome young man, the only being who could match his sister in a fight.

Unlike his sister, Sano was patient and calculating, thoughtful and calm. Megumi had soon fallen for him. They had married happily, despite his near fanatic devotion to his older sister, who seemed to hate her.

Contrary to poplar belief, Megumi had nothing but respect for Kushina Uzumaki, the girl who'd raised and protected the man she fell in love with. But Kushina couldn't stand her, being a non-shinobi and all. Megumi knew that although he hid it, Sano had died inside when she vanished that terrible night.

As he lay in bed, Sano's mind flashed back to several years back…

"_You're going to be an uncle!" Kushina beamed at her younger brother as they finished their lunch together. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, with foxy and all, but you're my brother!"_

_Sano had been speechless. Part of him wanted to dance for joy, another wanted to try in vain to rip Minato limb from limb for getting his big sister pregnant. Unable to find the words, he simply smiled and hugged her before rushing home to inform Megumi, who was having lunch with the elders._

"Did I do the right thing?" Sano asked himself quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping wife.

_Konoha Academy, the next day_

"Alright class, its sparring time!" Iruka announced.

"I know who you are." Sasuke whispered. "God-brother."

Naruto kept his cool as he blocked a kick with one of his own. They spoke quietly so that no one else would hear them, but kept throwing punches and kicks, all of which were blocked or intercepted.

"You goanna rat us out?"

"What do you mean us? Who else is in on this?"

Desperate to silence Sasuke, Naruto threw a powerful punch that instead connected to the wall and left a huge crack and the imprint of his fist.

"Still think he's a pampered punk, Mizuki?" Iruka smiled, amused by the flabbergasted look on his friend's face.

"What do you think, Sakura?" Ino asked her former friend, as the two, along with Hinata, watched the battle with keen interest.

"Amazing…"

The students were shocked to see their prodigal student being kept on his feet.

"Never mind, don't tell me who's with you yet. To answer your question; no, I want in." Sasuke whispered as he tried to side-kick Naruto, who grabbed the leg and tossed him into the air. Sasuke landed on his hands and raced forward.

"How can I trust you?" Naruto glared as they grappled, their chakra flaring.

"You're the son of the fourth hokage and I haven't told anyone else."

"Touché."

Meanwhile, Hinata's younger sister Hanabi was walking home from her play date with Mogei when someone appeared behind her, knocked her out and tossed a sack over her.

The attacker was unaware Kurenai, under a genjutsu, had noticed the whole thing and was sending a message.

"_Thank goodness Academy's almost done for the day." _She thought.

_Elder Homura's residence, an hour later_

Homura was relaxing in his chair, a cup of his favorite sake in his hands and Icha Icha Violence in the other.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something."

A ninja from Kumo strolled in, a sack holstered over his shoulder.

"This is a quick affair." Homura smirked. "I trust ROOT let you go?"

"Yes. She'll give Kumo the advantage we need." The nin smiled evilly. "The elders thank you for your aid, elder. Your payment has been left at the door."

"Some sake before you leave?"

"Why not?"

The two turned to see a short, white fox-masked man with spiky black hair glaring at them, or rather Hanabi. The figure wore fur on his shoulders.

"Guards!"

The masked assassin raced forward, ending a series of hand-seals in an unfamiliar form; the knuckles together with a 'u' formed by the right index and pinky fingers. Black symbols then covered his fists.

"Secret Art: Five Elements fighting seal!" The cold, raspy voice whispered.

The masked boy and Kumo ninja impacted, a shockwave bursting from the scene, pushing Homura back. As the two fighters began quickly landing punches and kicks, Hinata suddenly raced over to her sister.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata tearfully begged, unaware of Homura about to grab her. "Please wake up!"

The elder was then pinned to the wall by kunai thrown by the asailit, who motioned for the Hyuga sisters to flee just as the Kumo-ninja then swept his arm into his face and ran through some hand-signs.

"Lightning Release! False Darkness!"

Hinata tried to shield her sister from the attack, only to realize it never hit. Looking upwards, she saw the masked boy in the jutsu's way, the lightning vanishing into his fists. He then ran forward and brought his hand forward.

A spiral of chakra appeared and slammed into the forgein ninja's chest, the extra spin sending him flying through a wall. The Kumo-ninja was sent plummeting to the ground as his lightning was extinguished. Before he could get up, snakes ensnared him and dragged him away.

By now, the sisters had escaped.

"Homura…" The masked boy growled as he drew a katana. "For the betrayal of the Yondamie's family and conspiracy to sell an innocent child to a rival village …I happily sentence you to death. Seal release!"

Lightning erupted from his fists as he released the sealed lightning. Homura dodged, his robes being burnt in the process.

He barely had time to register the white mask before leaping away from a series of sword slashes.

Then, the sword glowed and the items it had slashed disappeared into the blade.

"T-that was…." Homura started, only for the masked boy to attack him.

"Uzumaki sealing Kenjutsu."

Meanwhile, Hinata raced through the mansion with her unconscious sister in tow, dodging ROOT operatives left and right.

A troop surrounded the Hyuuga sisters and drew their tantos before a figure burst through half and knocked them out. The remaining ones started screaming before their necks burst from kunai.

"Kurenai-sensei? Father?"

"Sorry we're late, Hinata." Kurenai sheepishly smiled. "It took a while to put Asuma and the elders to asleep."

"Damn old goats." Hiashi growled. "Kushina better follow through on her promise for them all to have an accident. Where's Menma?"

Homura had never been on par with Sarutobi or Danzo. The last time he'd been on active duty was the Oct.10th twelve years ago.

The assassin yielded quick speed and reflexes, and was well-versed in the combat uses of sealing jutsu. And just now, he'd revealed the ability to make shadow clones.

"Why are you doing this?" Homura asked as he backed closer to the edge of the roof he'd fled to. Not his smartest move….

"I love my mother." The assassin smiled. "You destroyed her."

A momma's boy, Homura inwardly smiled. Easy enough to manipulate. He'd pounder her identity later…

"What if she told you to destroy what you love? Would you?"

His would-be killer paused, thinking of the elder's words….

Homura flashed through hands signs before slamming his palm down.

"Salamandar jutsu!" He declared. This move made Hanzo of Ame famous, and was incredibly easy to replicate. He may loose his home, but he'd get the attacker.

"What?" The assassin shrugged. "Waiting for that stupid nin-fujinjustu to work? I already dealt with it. Why do you think your Kumo partner even made it in?"

The elder glanced around and cringed at the sight; his explosive tags were all destroyed with no explosion.

"You're seals are pathetic." The masked boy said. "Let's see a real seal!"

One of his clones than tore off his robes to reveal a much dreaded seal….

"The Reverse 8 symbols? You could destroy the whole area with that!"

"Exactly." The boy smiled evilly as he lobbed off and sealed Homura's arms before stabbing him in the chest and pinning him to the roof.

"Oh, and to answer your question…gladly."

The assassin then leapt away just as giant symbols and a sound akin to screaming came. The symbols then engulfed the entire mansion, sucking everything into the clone, Homura, his home and neighborhood included.

The clone then poofed out of existence, taking Homrua with it.

"Happy yet?"

The boy then took off his mask glanced at the rising sun over his village, revealing Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or as the village knew him, Naruto Namiuzu.

He then took out a scroll filled with names. After crossing out Homura's name in the blood from his fight with the Kumo-ninja, he smiled and licked the wound.

One elder down, one citizen council and Danzo to go.

"I'm working on it."

The Kumo ninja awoke bound to a chair, a beautiful red-head overlooking him and several skinned corpses beside him.

"Talk. Or you'll end up like them."

_Next time: The date with Sakura is interrupted by escaped convicts and Sano begins investigating. Finally, Kushina confronts her former teacher Koharu_

_Romance and Rage! Naruto vs. Furido's 4 man team and Kushina vs. Koharu!_

That's right! A fic where Kushina gets to fight

The fifth chapter will have the remainder story.

Naruto's disguise is inspired by Menma of Naruto Shippuden 6


End file.
